


Heartache

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This old hotel is in bad shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

This old hotel is in bad shape, no place for kids to be running around, let alone his _little brother_. If that wasn't incentive enough to grab Josh and get him the hell out of here, the freaks with blades for hands and feet certainly clenched the deal. Even in the dark hallways with the creaking of the wooden floors and squeak of hinges ( _what_ was making that _noise_ does he even want to _know_ ), he's doing his best to stay calm.

He's had training, he can handle this, a constant mantra in the back of his head. He can handle this, he's got light and knives and a gun and he has to handle this because anything less means death and he can't die here. Dying here, there, _anywhere_ means leaving Josh all alone and that's never been an option.

He's _got_ this.

He almost has himself convinced but then he reaches the next area, see's the twist of his brother's body as he turns the corners and runs.

 _"Josh!"_

Always running, the fear roots itself back up from his belly, slamming in the back of throat and he thought he could make it but he falters, the wooden flooring feeling so frail under his arms as he tries to hold himself up. It's not long before his arms begin to shake, he can't pull himself up from this position, can feel the pull of gravity on his legs.

"Josh, please--!"

He's struggling, plainly and openly and his brother is only mere feet away from him. In the dimness of the hotel, Joshua looks so _pale_ and _young_ , younger than he should but he can't focus on that right now,

"Josh, don't let me fall!"

Alex reaches out as far as he can, yet Josh doesn't come closer, already run out of steps to back up to. The strain on his muscles ripple through his arm but he doesn't pull back, he needs his brother's help but it's more than just him going to fall, it's him being separated from him again and it's not enough to be able to _see_ his baby brother unharmed anymore. Ever since that dream (had it even been a dream?), when he tried to give Robbie to him he avoided his touch and right now it's what he needs because

 _I need to know you're here._

His strength leaves him, arms suddenly slacking and he's falling, air whipping harshly around him before his back lands heavily on the old floor, breaking an old piece of furniture underneath it.

 _"F-Fuck..."_

The pain in his body is staggering, for a few precious moments he can't breathe.

It's nowhere near as painful as the ache that fills his heart.


End file.
